Sesshomaru's love!
by AmyRoseAlice
Summary: Who knew Sesshomaru ever loved someone! this story takes place 2 years after Kagome's return! Rin finds a girl in the feild of flowers, she's  badly hurt and needs help! But Who Is She? SesshomaruXOC ON HOLD sorry :


(This is a story I wrote about Sesshomaru! Hope you like it! Please feel free to review! The more review I get the more I will write; I don't want to write this and have no one read it! Oh and I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters! Also I'd like to explain the Main OC's name but that would give away the story you'll find out later why I named her that name!)

It's been two years since Kagome returned to the feudal era. Rin is still living with Lady Kaede and is now thirteen. Sesshomaru visits every month and today is that day he is to arrive so she decides to go off with Ah-Un to pick some flowers for him.

"**Kaede, I'm leaving now!"** shouted Rin from the doorway of the hut.

"**Don't ye be too long girl; we have lessons in the afternoon!"** shouted Kaede from behind the privacy screen.

"**Right!"** Rin replied **"Come Ah-Un let's go!"**

Once they entered the field Rin noticed some fur sticking out from behind a tree. At first she thought it was Lord Sesshomaru, but as she walked closer she realized that the demon leaning against the tree was female. When Rin is finally in full view of the demon she realizes that she looks like her Lord, she has the same markings on the sides of her face, eyelids and hands and she also has fur draped over her right shoulder. She could tell that the young demon is badly injured; her Kimono had been badly torn and she is covered in blood. Rin runs off with Ah-Un to fetch some water.

When Rin returns she begins to clean the blood off of the young demon's face and chest. The demon slowly opens her eyes to find a thirteen year old human girl tending to her wounds. She is so touched by the fact that a human would help her that she smiles down at her and says **"Thank you young one!"**

Rin looks up at her and says **"No problem; by the way what's your name?"**

The demon replied **"Sesshonna but you can call me Shonna; what's yours?"**

"**My name is Rin and this is Ah-Un!"** replied Rin

"**May I ask why you're helping me?" **

"**Because you're injured, and well you look like someone I know!"** replied Rin

"**I see!"** said Sesshonna as she winced in pain as Rin pushed a rag up against one of her wounds

"_Stupid cat demons look what you've done to me, I will get revenge!"_ Thought Sesshonna

"**I'm going to rest now Miss Rin!"** she said **"Don't be shocked by my new appearance!"**

Rin gasped as the necklace around the demon's neck began to glow and she turned into a normal looking woman. Her marking disappeared, her hair turned black, her eyes turned to a deep blue and her ears and nails turned into normal human nails and ears. She looked completely human.

"**I told you not to be shocked!"** she said softly **"Please Rin tell no one that I'm a demon okay!"**

"**Sure no problem!"** Rin replied

As Sesshonna closed her eyes to rest; Rin began to wonder if she was going to make it.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru and Jaken are headed back to the old priestess's village to visit Rin when the wind changed directions and Sesshomaru smells Rin's scent mixed with demon blood he rushes off in the direction of the scent leaving Jaken shouting <strong>"Wait for me, my Lord!"<strong>

When he reaches the clearing he finds Ah-Un nibbling on grass and Rin bent over a figure. He rushed to her aid only to stop short when he recognizes the figure lying on the ground in front of Rin. His heart began to ach and fear plagued him as he realized it's HER and she's badly injured.

"**Lord Sesshomaru!"** shouted Rin as she jumped to her feet and hugged him **"She's badly injured, Lord Sesshomaru please help her!"**

Sesshomaru bent down and picked up Sesshonna. _"I thought I'd never see you again!"_ he thought to himself while holding onto Sesshonna tightly.

Jaken had finally shown up to find Rin sobbing softly and Sesshomaru holding a female human who seems to be badly injured. The scent of demon blood was everywhere and all over the human girl.

"**Rin take Ah-Un and let the priestess know that I wish for her assistance!"** said Sesshomaru

Rin wiped the tears from her eyes before nodding and climbing on Ah-Un. Then they flew off towards the village. Sesshomaru began to walk towards the village with Jaken following behind him.

"**Lord Sesshomaru why are you helping this human?"** asked Jaken

Sesshomaru never replied he just continued walking while glancing down every so often at the woman in his arms.

* * *

><p>Back at the village Kaede and Kagome had just finished visiting Sango and Miroku; Sango had just given birth to their fourth child. As they walked and made small talk Kagome spotted Ah-Un land in front of Kaede's hut. Rin jumped off covered in blood. They ran to her side where she insisted it wasn't hers. Rin then began to tell them what had happened (leaving out the part about Sesshonna being a demon) when Inuyasha showed up and swept Kagome away to be alone with her. Kaede rushed into her own hut to prepare a spot for their injured guest and heat some water.<p>

When Sesshomaru arrived with the girl; Kaede instructed him to lay her down on the flood and leave the hut as she would have to undress the girl so she could see to her wounds.

Rin appeared ten minutes later and ran off into the woods. **"Where are you going Rin?"** he asked her.

"**To get some herbs for Kaede, she said that Shonna has cat demon poison in her wounds and she needs to make an antidote to spread over the wounds or they won't heal!" **she replied

"_Damn that __Nekoaku!"_ Sesshomaru thought

Then she turned and ran off; but she returned a few minutes later with an arm full of junk that Sesshomaru called weeds.

* * *

><p>Kagome was upset with Inuyasha for dragging her off to be alone when Kaede needed her assistance. They fought most of the way to their special spot in the woods, which wasn't far.<p>

As much as she loved to spend time with him, she didn't think it was an appropriate time to do so. Half way to their private hiding spot, she slapped him in the face and marched back towards Kaede's.

She found Sesshomaru sitting on the front steps looking very concerned. Kagome could see the worry and sorrow in his eyes. She placed her free hand on his shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze before ducking into the hut.

"**Kaede how's the patient doing?"** said Kagome.

"**She'll be fine in a few days, but I'm afraid her clothes are going to need to be replaced!"** She replied holding up her blood soaked kimono.

Hearing that; Sesshomaru took off to find her some new clothes. Kagome stuck her head back out only to find Sesshomaru holding a beautiful dark blue kimono with pink cherry blossoms on it and an Obi that matched his own. He stuck his hand into the hut and said **"Here put this on her!"**

Rin walked over to his hand and gathered the clothing from him while saying **"Oh pretty, this will look beautiful on her!"**

Once they had Sesshonna dressed they let Sesshomaru into the hut. He sat down next to her and leaned back against the wall.

"_Her wounds are bad!"_ he thought _"You'll pay for this cat!"_

* * *

><p>Inuyasha arrived at Kaede's hut only to find the scent of his brother. He still wasn't fond of him and he was already annoyed. He marched into the hut only to find Sesshomaru leaning against the far wall. He didn't bother to look up from the figure lying on the floor next to him. Inuyasha took the time to actually look at the girl but all he saw was a normal human lying on the floor. As he stood there he began to notice something strange about this girl but he couldn't figure out what it was. He decided to leave after several minutes of staring at the human girl and finding nothing. Once entering Sango and Miroku's hut he finds Kagome and the others cooing over the new baby.<p>

"**Hey who's the girl in Kaede's hut?" **asked Inuyasha

"**We don't know Inuyasha!" **Kagome snapped still annoyed at him

"**Her name is Shonna!" **said Kaede **"Rin found her in the field of flower!"**

"**And then Lord Sesshomaru carried her to Kaede's hut and asked her to help her!"** said Rin

"**Yah well I don't like her there's something strange about her, she needs to leave!"** he replied. Really he just wanted Sesshomaru to leave.

"**Ye can't move her until the poison has left her system, so she stays Inuyasha!" **said Kaede

Inuyasha plopped down on to the floor folding his arms and pouted. _"If she stays he stays!"_ he thought

* * *

><p>That evening Kaede cooked supper and offered some to Sesshomaru but he refused and sat quietly watching Sesshonna while everyone else talked amongst themselves. Jaken had finally caught up with Sesshomaru and sat quietly in the corner next to his lord.<p>

Inuyasha on the other hand sat in the tree outside still sulking. Kagome climbed the tree and sat next to him. They began with small talk but soon their conversation ended up being about the strange girl in the hut.

"**I wonder why Sesshomaru helped her?"** he said to Kagome **"It's not like him to help humans!"**

"**Maybe he has changed Inuyasha!"** Kagome replied

"**Yah right!" **

"**You never know!" **she said before kissing him **"Look how much you've changed!"**

The two of them spent the rest of the night together in the trees.

* * *

><p>Three nights later while everyone was fast asleep Sesshonna woke up. She sat up slowly and winched in pain, some of her wounds weren't fully healed. She slowly got to her feet and went out into the fresh night air.<p>

Once outside Sesshonna climbed up onto the roof of the hut and looked up at the stars; climbing on to roof's and into trees was a habit that she had since childhood. She must have dozed off because when she woke up she was lying in Sesshomaru's lap.

"**I thought I'd never see you again!"** he said to her

"**I've missed you!"** She replied

"**How did you get free of the seal?"** he asked

"**I don't actually know, the last thing I remember was that monk. When I was freed from the tree there were cats everywhere. I managed to escape but that Damn Nekoaku attacked me."**

"**Well your safe now, I'll protect you!"** he said hugging her

"**We're being watched!"** said Shonna looking over at the tree that Inuyasha was sitting in

"**Well he has been trying to figure you out since I brought you here!" **

"**Silly puppy! If I don't want him to know who I am then he'll never know!"**

"**God you're so beautiful, even like this**!" Sesshomaru said while waving his hand at her.

"**Remember when we were kids and we use to sit on top of your mother's palace!"**

"**I'd never forget!"** he replied while leaning in for a kiss.

"**What are you two doing?"** said Inuyasha as he jumped down from his tree to the roof.

The two of them jumped and moved away from each other, Shonna winced in pain as some of her stitches opened from the quick movement. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha both ran to her side to check on her.

"**Are you alright?" **asked Sesshomaru

"**Yes I'm fine!"** she replies **"I think I'm going to go lay down for a while!"**

Shonna then jumped down from the roof and went back inside the hut. Sesshomaru sat and stared up at the sky trying to ignore Inuyasha's stares.

"**So, what's with you and this girl?" **he finally asked Sesshomaru

"**Mind your business Inuyasha!" **he said as he jumped down from the roof and stormed off into the woods.

"_Why? Why is he acting like this towards a human?"_ Inuyasha thought as he watched his brother walk off into the woods.

* * *

><p>The next day Shonna seemed to be even better, she decided to help out around the village to repay Kaede for healing her. First she helped Rin gather herbs from the nearby fields then she helped Kagome gather water from the nearby river. After that she helped Sango with the new baby; she was about to help gather fire wood when Kaede said <strong>"Ye be over doing it Shonna please go and rest for a while!"<strong>

"**I feel fine Kaede, really!" **

"**Listen to her Shonna, if Kaede says to rest then you go and rest!" **said Kagome

"**Why don't you come down to the river with us, we're going to go bath in the hot springs**!" said Sango

"**Yes you should come!"** said Rin **"Can she, Kaede?"**

"**Ye may go, but don't stay in the water too long, or the stitches will have to be redone!" **

Shonna smiled **"Yes ma'am!" **

The group of girls ran off to the springs leaving the men to tend the village and the children. Inuyasha decided to follow the women to the springs; he still didn't trust this Shonna person and he didn't like the idea of Kagome being alone with her.

When the girls arrived at the hot springs and began to undress; they were shocked to see the wounds all over Shonna's body. Kagome noticed an old scar on her back that looked as if she had been whipped.

"**How did you get that scar?"** she asked

"**It's a long story!"** Shonna replied

"**Tell us!"** said Rin **"Tell us please!"**

"**Okay; well when I was a little girl I was betrothed to the young son of a wealthy family, my mother decided that it would be best if I went to live with them so that we could get to know each other better; at first we hated each other and fought for years, most times the fights ended in one of us bleeding or unconscious. One day when we were about your age Rin, we got into the most heated fight ever, by the time it was over we were both covered in blood and he was sitting on top of me with a sword, I thought for sure I was dead this time, but instead of killing me he kissed me and we were inseparable; and that's how I got that scar!"**

"**Wow, what ever happened to the guy, why aren't you with him now!" **asked Sango

"**Well, my father lied to them, he had also betrothed me to another wealthy family's son and one day that family showed up to claim me; my beloved fought them off and then told me to run and hide and I've been doing that ever since!"**

"**He found you though; that's why you were in the field where Rin found you!" **said Kagome

"**Yes after I was attacked I ran and hid in that field and Rin saved me!"**

"**That's so sad!" **said Sango

"**Well, you'll be safe in our village, we won't allow anyone to harm you!" **said Kagome

"**That's right Inuyasha will help!" **said Rin

* * *

><p>The girls spent the rest of the afternoon in the hot springs and in the evening Shonna cooked a wonderful meal for everyone including Sango, Miroku and their children. Inuyasha refused to eat the food which hurt Shonna's feelings a little and Kagome kicked him from the hut. He sat in a nearby tree and watched as the group sat around a fire outside the hut and shared stories about one another.<p>

Shippo; who was now a teenager about the same age as Rin, had just shown up in Kaede's village. He missed his friends and decided it was time to stop for a visit. He found the group sitting around a fire outside Kaede's hut. He was shocked to see Inuyasha sitting in a nearby tree sulking. Sesshomaru's presence wasn't shocking for him; he knew he had been visiting Rin while she lived with Kaede, but the beautiful woman sitting next to Rin did shock him. _"Who is she?" _he wondered as he walked up to the group.

"**Kagome!"** he shouted as he ran to her side and hugged her.

"**Shippo? Wow your so grown up!"** she said as she hugged him back.

Everyone took turns hugging Shippo and when he came to Shonna she held out her hand and said **"Hi! I'm Shonna!"**

"**Ah Hi!"** was all he could reply, he wasn't good at talking to beautiful women.

After everyone sat back down Kagome and Rin told Shippo all about Shonna and how Sesshomaru had carried her all the way from the field of flowers to Kaede's hut. He was shocked **"Sesshomaru doesn't help any human!"** he said to the group

"**I must be lucky!"** Shonna said smiling **"And I'm grateful that he did decide to help this human or else I'd be dead!" **

"**You're very welcome!"** Sesshomaru said sneaking up behind the group. The whole group sat and stared at him in shock as he sat down in between her and Rin.


End file.
